


Trust me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “SQ Prompt: Regina adsorbs the curse placed on the Well to save Emma and snow lives, after everyone leaves Regina to go to granny's diner to celebrate Snow and Emma's return, Regina pays the price for absorbing the curse, Amnesia. She's back to her old self before she ever cast the dark curse that brought everyone to storybrookeAsked by anon via tumblr





	Trust me

She swallowed, dizzy, as she walked through streets that felt unfamiliar all of a sudden, her knees almost betraying her as she opened the door of an establishment she had the vague feeling she should know which one it was only to come up empty as her tongue tried to form its name.

Inside a group of faceless shadows turned to look at her; her name being uttered with a mixture of disgust and worry that made her growl, a tired smile forming on her face that she felt numb on its lower half, her magic crackling just behind her eyes. She was about to faint.

The last thing she saw was a set of green eyes, worry etched on them as a disembodied voice she linked to them asked for her name.

“Who are you?”

After that, black.

When she opened her eyes again Regina found herself on a bed she didn’t recognize, the smell of warm food filling her nostrils as she frowned, the same debilitating weariness returning back alongside with the memories of the place she had just been.

About to jump and possibly destroy whoever that had considered rescuing her like a damsel in distress, the brunette rose from the bed, noticing the softness of the fabric beneath her hands as well as the feeling if bubbling magic on her skin. Sparkles rolling off her arms, she stared at them, worried. It had been ages since she had had suck lack of focus on her magic but the taste the power left on her mouth spoke of something else that seemed to have changed around her; the very same stream of power her magic fed on.

“I made a promise.”

The voice seeped through the ajar door in front of her, the clanking of water running she had been hearing on the distance quickly stopping as well. She could be in a barn, her mind supplied; a place close to running water although the sudden way it had stopped running really left her uneasy.

The voice, her mind whispered, she had heard it already; coming from the blonde woman that had dared to use her name instead of her title. Last thing she knew was staring at her as she briskly approached, worried lines framing her mouth as she, again, called for her. After that, nothing.

Hands clenching at her sides and trying to keep her magic constrained, Regina opened the door of the room, finding herself in the top of a narrow staircase. One she eyed at, wondering if it would creak if she dared to put a foot on it. In any other situation she would have magicked herself at the bottom of the stair, trying to one-up whoever that was there. However, her magic felt brittle and jumpy almost like a new horse and she didn’t want to appear weak in front of someone who she didn’t know if she was able to trust. Trying to listen to the voice who was still speaking in hushed tones and another one who tried to interrupt her every now and then she frowned and saw red as she recognized Snow’s tone.

“Mary… Snow, I told you, I promised the kid that I was going to protect his mother. I don’t care…”

“I’m only saying, Emma, that I very much doubt that Henry could have predicted this. It’s for the best if we lock her up and wait until the fairies come up with something…”

“Because locking her up will really make her want to confide in us and tell us what happened.”

A sigh and someone -Emma? - put something down that clanked, the sound traveling up the stairs as the running water sound began again, this time close enough for Regina to think it was a few meters away. Frowning, she mussed what the conversation seemed to be about. She didn’t need to play the pronoun game to realize that the “she” the two women were talking about was herself. Snow seemed to still think she could be imprisoned but this other woman didn’t seem to like that.

Regina nodded to herself; she could always try to use that.

Now, the kid they spoke about; Henry… A shudder run up her spine, the thought of her father suddenly gripping her throat. Was her father alive? That couldn’t really be and still the mention of a him made her nervous. Someone, who knew who, has asked for her protection and this Emma seemed to want to follow the request. The how or why was out of question.

Steeling herself and trying to channel as much power as possible on her left hand, Regina eyed the first step twice before beginning to descend. She was bound to be discovered atop the stairs after all and she really didn’t trust herself to leave the place with magic.

“You shouldn’t trust her, Emma, not after everything she did.”

“She is not going to be treated like some Disney villain. I already told both to you and David; she isn’t going to die or going to be locked away and, right now, she is more dangerous to herself than to anyone else. Let me do this my way.”

Unsurprisingly, the stair creaked as soon as she put her left foot on it, the sound of her right foot quickly following enough for the two voices to fell silent, water stopping as well.

“Regina?”

The brunette gritted her teeth as the blonde’s face appeared at the end of the stairs, a red fabric draped over her shoulders and a stance it made her think of some strange warrior-maiden. The star on the buckle of her belt, however, caught her attention. So a sheriff then.

“I think I told you that you can’t call me that.”

Her voice was slightly shaky but she managed to infuse enough warning on it as she finished descending the stairs, eyes scanning the room she was in and finding Snow quietly addressing her behind a wooden counter, eyes trained on her with a mixed feeling of hatred and worry Regina decided to smirk at.

“Regina.” Emma spoke again, green eyes blinking at her with a lack of worry or distrust that made the brunette stumble. For what she had heard it was obvious that the other two women in the room didn’t see eye to eye but the way they spoke to each other was fairly civil. Why then was she been addressed like this?

“Who are you?” The question stumbled out of her, eliciting a small chuckle from the blonde who shrugged as Regina’s magic crackled, not strong enough to really form her trademark fireball but strong enough to put some flickering flames on her fingers, flames that disappeared just a quickly.

“Sorry.” And she seemed truthful. “That was the last thing you asked me before you fainted. I’m Emma Swan and you are in Storybrooke… which you created thank to a curse. Or a spell. Or something. I’m not really familiar to all of that but Rumple keeps on saying curse so…”

“Rumplestiskin is here?”

The other woman nodded, not paying any mind to Snow’s warning sigh that Regina feigned to have not heard as well.

“You lost your memories.” Emma’s voice was soothing suddenly and Regina saw on the way she hugged her midriff that something seemed to bother her. “You swallowed an entire curse and there seems to have some… side effects.”

Which explained the way her magic felt but the notion of her having been attacked made Regina narrow her eyes; her thought process apparently being followed by Emma who quickly shook her head, a lopsided smile on her face.

“You are okay. If anything, you did an amazing job. It was our fault to not have checked with you before. You seemed okay by the time we left you alone.”

Of course, Snow decided that it was time to interrupt.

“I already told you Emma, you are not at fault.”

“I kinda am.”

Regina didn’t say a thing. For what she knew the blonde could either be a friend or foe but the way that she spoke to her, without her royal title, without fear, left her quite at loss of who she was.

“What memories did I lost?”

That made the other two women turn to look at her, a fleeting look of worry appearing on Snow’s eyes before she averted her gaze, a sigh escaping Emma’s lips as she did so.

“We don’t know how many years but… do you remember casting the curse? Storybrooke? Something?”

Regina shook her head slowly. She didn’t trust Snow, nor the place she was in but the blonde didn’t seem to pay any attention to Snow, green eyes focused entirely on her own. She could play the part, she thought, try to regain her magic strength and then go to Rumplestiskin. If the curse had been successfully casted the idea of Snow remembering her could only say that it had been broken which only had a solution on her book.

She addressed Emma’s frame. A knight or anything close to it; she could do the trick.

“How about you show me what I’m missing then?” She asked, coveted smile on place.

She nodded as Emma began to carefully tell her about the fairies, the memories they thought they were going to be able to unlock -she wanted to laugh at that-. Henry’s name didn’t appear once. A mystery she promised herself she would uncover once her magic answered to her commands.

On one corner of the room Snow stared, eyes narrowed and a plan already forming on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As I've already been asked a couple of times the story is a standalone and very likely won't have a second one shot attached to it. I rarely do multichapter answers to the prompts I recieve because, as can be seen with several of them, it takes forever for me to able to finish them all. It's the price to pay I guess xD  
> That being said I always dot down the ones that I leave with an open ending on purpose. In this case the prompt had just enough background information for me to do so and I enjoyed writing it. That's why I left it like that. I might reconsider this but since it's a probabilty that I won't do it I wanted to add an author's note to the story.  
> Also also; comments ARE the fuels of writers. So if that mindset changes it will also be because of that. That or come to scream at me on my tumblr (shadowdianne) xD


End file.
